


A Hellboy Self-Indulgent fic

by DorkyFanBoy



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyFanBoy/pseuds/DorkyFanBoy
Summary: This fic is for fun so don't expect much





	1. Chapter 1

It’s funny how places can feel unnatural and surreal just by the time surrounding it; empty classrooms after school, a casino during the day, behind a convenience store at three in the morning. They give off a sense of unease, they don't quite fit in with reality. 

It's like a puzzle piece that, at first glance, seems fine but as you continue you realise it's not in the right spot. The colours are a little off. Do you care? Probably not all that much. It's just a puzzle. 

At least that’s what Tom thought as he dragged two black bags of rubbish out to the trash behind the Seven Eleven. Medication and boredom make for surreal thoughts. Hopefully someone would reply to his job applications soon. He was tired.

The mechanic beep from the front of the store sounded as he walked back in, someone looking for a midnight snack, probably a weirdo. 

“Help…” a voice whispered.  
Tom’s ears perked up “Hello?” he called out nervously.  
“Please...help…” the voice said again.  
He followed the soft sound, he saw dark spots of red standing out clearly against the clinically white tiles. He sped up. Rounding the corner on one of the aisles he saw a young boy with an almost comically large blood stain on his hoodie, slumped down next to a pile of chips.  
Tom felt like he couldn’t breath.  
“Oh god…” he stuttered as he fumbled for his phone. Quickly dialling 911 he rushed over.  
“Oh man...don’t move, just...just please stay with me” he pleaded as he put his hand over the dripping wound. It felt like an eternity before an operator answered.

Tom frantically tried to answer their questions and follow the instructions. The boy had not spoken a word during all of this. His brown eyes seemed oddly critical despite the blood staining most of the floor. Tom couldn't help the shiver that ran down his his spine.

“The ambulance is on its way” Tom choked out. He felt like the paramedics would be carting him away too after this.  
“How long?” the strange boy asked.  
“Huh?”  
“How long?” he almost commanded. Tom was pretty sure that someone with hole in their abdomen shouldn't be able to speak this clearly.  
“F-five minutes” he stammered.  
“They're getting faster” The boy muttered.  
“That’s good…?” Tom said frowning  
The boy just shrugged.  
Three AM convenience stores are definitely the weirdest places Tom decided.

“Time to go” Another voice said, startling Tom.  
He looked down the aisle to see a boy with a backpack and hoodie stuffed to the brim with food and basics. He couldn’t see his face but he felt the piercing gaze.  
“Wha…?” he started but stopped as he watched the injured male beside him stand and stretch.  
“Sorry for the hassle” he said “And the probable mental scarring...just...try not to think about it.” he smiled sheepishly.

“You have one minute, my dude” The other guy said “I can hear the sirens.”  
Tom couldn’t hear anything, he would blame listening to music at full volume but it was the least of his problems at the moment.

“H-hey” Tom said weakly and despite the two males being considerably younger and smaller than him he still felt a deep, gut retching dread when they turned to look at him.  
“Never mind” he said quickly “My life isn't work a minimum wage job.”  
“That's the spirit” the bloody boy said impassively as he shoved chocolate bars and other snacks into every available pocket.

“Minutes up” The other boy said as he strode quickly down the aisle despite his small stature. He took the bleeding boy’s arm and started to lead him to the back door.  
“Maybe I should wear red next time” The taller male said “So we don't have to throw the hoodie away every time.” Tom heard as they exited.  
“How would we get one?”  
“Steal it”  
“Yeah but clothing stores aren't open at stupid o’clock in the morning”  
“Break in?”  
“...yeah okay”

Tom listened to them talk, still in a stupor. He didn't snap out of it until the paramedics burst through the door a minute later. He met their confused expression with a shell shocked gaze.  
Tom decided to quit his job.


	2. Chapter 2

“I think that was our best looting yet” Lance said once he and Felix were far enough from the convenience store. The flashing lights of the ambulance faded into the quiet night as they continued on down the back alleys. 

“Yeah, though you scared the shit out of that poor dude.” Felix replied “I can still smell his fear from here. How's the stab wound?”

Lance patted his stomach “Blood started clotting when I was talking to him, it's probably closed up by now…I think it might be getting faster?” He stated.  
“Huh, we might have to start using tomato sauce if you heal too fast” Felix mused as they wandered through the increasingly decrepit neighbourhood.   
“I think here's good” Lance said as he pointed at one of the abandoned houses “It's boarded up so we can be a bit warmer tonight. Go check it out, ya furry.”

Felix huffed “You're a furry too you hypocrite, you're lucky it's a new moon.”  
He bantered as he playfully bumped into Lance before approaching the house. He entered carefully, slowly stepping across the floorboards that creaked despite his light footing. The air was musty and cold but the house was dry and he couldn't detect anyone else in the area. 

“Oi, Kitten” he called “Its safe. It's even got a fireplace.”   
Lance grinned “Finally some warmth, not that I mind the cuddle pile you need your space sometimes” he explained.   
“I get you, my dude. No worries” Felix replied as he moved some debris to the side to make room for both of them.   
“I'll start the fire” Lance said before throwing Felix the bag of stolen food “you make dinner.”

They worked in amicable silence for a while. Felix sorted out something akin to a meal with some twinkies, a few cans of fizzy drink and some prepackaged sandwiches. Lance gathered some wood from the debris and started a fire. 

“Ah, this is a nice change” Lance stated and he kicked back against some ratty blankets “Got food and a nice fire, all that's missing is some good weed.”  
“We’ll find some tomorrow” Felix replied as he dug into the measly pile of food “There's bound to be a dealer outside the mall selling overpriced weed to suburban fuck boys who want to pretend to be black.”  
“Heh, you right” Lance smirked as he finished his sandwich and hunkered down “We’ll get some sleep then go get some new clothes.”  
“Yeah, night dude” Felix yawned as he shoved the rubbish into one of the corners and snuggled into the thin blanket opposite Lance.

The boys fell asleep quite quickly after that. That was until the floorboards started creaking. Felix woke quickly, ears perking up at the unusual sound. The boards creaked again. Something was in the house. Felix crawled over and woke Lance quietly, a finger over his lips as the something moved about. They could hear it grunting and sniffing the air.   
“Dog?” Lance mouthed.   
Felix shook his head. This creature smelled dangerous. 

The creature snarled and both of them whipped their heads towards the closed door.  
It was outside.   
“Window” Felix mouthed as he pointed at the one window that wasn't boarded up. Lance nodded and gathered up his backpack and the blankets, Felix did the same. 

The snarling creature started scratching at the door, possibly not realising it's prey was aware of its presence. Lance was halfway to opening the window when he heard the creature growl and snarl again.   
Heavier footsteps came down the hall. 

“Hey, there ugly” came a gruff voice.

The creature screeched at the newcomer and the boys heard it bound down the hall towards the gruff voice man. 

“Right, that's our que to leave” Felix said as he basically started to shove Lance out the window. They didn't get very far. The creature came crashing through the wall and fell into the fireplace. The fire had been dying down but it still burnt the thing. Not that you could tell with the grotesque black skin that was undulating with boils and scars. 

Confused and in pain, the creature started to lash out. It caught Lance in the abdomen with its twisted and gnarled claws and slammed into Felix. The boy snarled back at the creature as instincts took over. The two started clawing at each other as a very tall and very red man walked in. 

“Oh no you don't” he growled as he grabbed the black creature by the scruff of the neck and slammed it into the hardwood floor. Holding it down he pulled out a gigantic six shooter and pistol whipped the thing into unconsciousness.  
“You made me waste all my bullets” he muttered when the creature stilled. 

“You a good guy?” Lance asked hesitantly as he made his way over to Felix who was trying to calm down. Fur and fangs has sprouted during the fight and a clawed hand gripped the floor. 

The red man looked both of them over, noting Lances wounds, or lack thereof and Felix's rather furry appearance.   
“Names Hellboy” he stated as he lit up a cigar “I figure you two need some help”

“Red?” Another voice called out “C’mon Red, what did I say about running off-oh.” A man appeared, a normal one this time.   
“Uh...great Halloween costume huh guys?” He floundered helplessly.   
“They're like us, Myers” Hellboy said as he came over and picked both of them up by the scruff of the neck like some helpless kittens. 

“HEY” Felix snarled as he tried to struggle out of the grip. Pointed ears had grown on his head at this point and it made the kitten analogy all the more accurate. Lance was just blushing “wow, you're strong” he said softly.   
“Thanks kid” he smiled.

“A-alright then” Myers said before he started to talk into a hidden earpiece. Before they knew it, Lance and Felix were bundled up in a mock garbage truck with Hellboy and Myers. 

It was a bit awkward. 

“Where are you taking us?” Lance asked slowly.   
“To the BPRD” Hellboy stated as he took a drag of his cigar.   
“We're supposed to screen them before we say anything, Red” Myers sighed  
“Look at them, ones got not a scratch despite being clawed by a hellhound and the other has dog ears and fangs” Hellboy argued. 

Felix tugged his hood up and pulled the strings taught before crossing his arms in a huff. Lance just shrugged.

“Besides” Hellboy continued “They're cute, just like you are” he smirked at Myers who just blushed much to the demons delight. 

“We’ll get you two sorted” Myers said changing the subject “But for now I think, you two could use some rest. You look like you're going to fall asleep sitting.”  
“Am not” Lance yawned. Felix was already curled up, asleep next to him. Adrenaline crash finally catching up to both of them. It wasn't long before they were snoozing with gentle snores. 

“Heh, cute” Hellboy smirked.  
“Yeah” Myers agreed as he laid his head on Hellboy’s shoulder. They had a good feeling about the two males.


End file.
